


Bocchan, Butler and Bodily Benefits

by PoynterJones



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Butler - Freeform, Black Romance, Bodily Fluids, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Broken Bones, Butler, Elizabeth Midford - Freeform, Faust - Freeform, First Person, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horse Racing, Horses, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Love, M/M, POV, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Victorian era, Yaoi, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, demon, horse riding, manor, mansion, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horse ride with Lady Elizabeth doesn't go exactly how Ciel plans, resulting in seemingly critical injuries.<br/>However, what kind of a butler to the Phantomhive household would Sebastian Michaelis be if he couldn't ease the pain somewhat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bocchan, Butler and Bodily Benefits

** Bocchan, Butler and Bodily Benefits **

_It's dark._  
The only sound I can hear is a rhythmic ‘tha, dump’ repeatedly resounding against a soft, even perhaps what could be, hard ground, much resembling the sound of a heartbeat.  
The only feeling I can feel in my entire body is that of a sharp shooting pain wrestling with the left side of my body, my arm predominantly, much resembling the pain I feel with each waking nightmare that penetrates my heart.  
The only thing I can smell is dirt. Dirt mixed with blood, much resembling the smell that I smelled having been bound and gagged and blindfolded, thrown into the smallest of small holding cages as I was held captive against my own will.  
The only thing I can taste is the burning, acidic taste of bile in my mouth, much like the fateful night in which my beloved Aunt had been so uncaringly, unsightly, unnecessarily slaughtered, the contents of my stomach spilling, projectile, across the cobbles of the street.  
The only thing I can see is a black, gaping nothingness, void of any light, any movement and any colour, much like the raven coloured hair of my butler. Much like the deathly colour of his fingernails. Much like the permanent colour of the Faustian mark imprinted upon the back of his hand.  
It's dark, oh so dark. 

~*~*~*~

"Young Master..." I opened one eye groggily to the melodious sound of my butler's morning wake-up call, every letter slipping from his tongue as smooth as silk, resounding in the cavities of my ears as a soft purr. Soft enough to lull me back to...  
"My Lord, your tea is getting colder by the second. I suggest that you refrain from re-closing your eyes and instead of trying to block my voice out and trying to fall back into your slumber, you concentrate on waking up. You have a very long day ahead of you today and it's most definitely not to be wasted in your chamber between your bed-sheets." My fists clenched under said sheets involuntarily, as did the small vein in my temple pulsate repeatedly, my teeth grinding together in annoyance.

How dare he speak to me with such informality! Sebastian you pric-  
An unknown scent penetrated my nostrils and my mind suddenly eased, forgetting the profanity as quickly as it had entered my thoughts.

"This morning, my Lord, straight from the Japanese countryside we have the best Sakura tea imaginable. I thought that your palette was lacking recently and so I took the opportunity to allow you to become accustomed to newer, more exciting teas. You've always been saying that you want to broaden your horizons, so I took it upon myself to-" I cut him off sharply, uninterested in his cares about me.

"Hmn, I didn't sleep so well last night Sebastian. I do not care where the tea is from so long as it refreshes me." I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands, brushing the loose strands of hair from my eyes.  
"My paper... I want to see the latest news." He hands me the perfectly pressed newspaper which I crumple almost immediately, taking it from him, snatching it from his glove-clad hands. I strain my eyes to read the small print on the rather large sheets of paper, the light streaming in through the windows, the curtains having been drawn without my knowledge. My retinas, unaccustomed to such a vast amount of light so suddenly, contort and contract - the cause of my inability to read so clearly.  
He continues his little speech - the same one he performs every single morning, might I add - reciting to me what was on offer for my breakfast this morning.

"This morning, my Lord, we have for you to choose from: apple and date scones with a pinch of cinnamon, coupled with a harlequin jam especially pressed for this specific scone, the marriage of flavours is spectacular! A selection of butter pastries and fruited pastries, or how about-" I cut him off once again, ruining his perfected little verse.

"Toast, three slices Sebastian. I do not wish for conserve on my toast this morning. I care for some heather honey from the Highlands in Scotland. From the comb, preferably." Glancing up briefly from my newspaper, I flick my gaze up at him to find a rather strained smile.

"Of course my Lord." I take a sip of my tea and grimace, scrunching my nose up at the discord in flavour.

"Sebastian..." His eyes reopen and he remains smiling, yet I know that my demands were annoying him somewhat.

"Yes, my Lord?" He smiled ever so sweetly and I knew that this next request of mine would attack his patience to no extent.

"For future reference Sebastian, cane sugar does not bode well with Sakura tea. I would like a fresh cup with a teaspoon of honey, instead of sugar. The sweetening will be a little more subtle, than coarse." He remains silent and reaches out, taking the cup of tea from my hands and bows.

"As you wish, my Lord." And with that he wheeled the trolley containing the assortment of breakfast goods from my room and then he was gone.

Peace at last! I folded the newspaper in half, placing it neatly upon my bedside table and plunged back under the covers, my hair flopping messily over my eyes. Relaxing back into my abundance of pillows I found sleep consuming me a lot quicker than I expected it to and dozed off no sooner than 30 seconds later. It was only another 30 seconds later that the silken bed-sheets that adorned my body were whipped from me.  
A cold draught of air clung to the bare patches of skin that were on show, causing me to shudder involuntarily and I groaned, opening my eyes a lot quicker than before to find my butler stood above me, a fresh tea set and my toast atop a silver tray balanced perfectly upon the tips of his cotton-covered fingers.

"For the love of all things Holy young master, please can you stay awake? You really do have a terribly busy day today and I'm afraid we shall be running behind schedule if you do not finish your breakfast soon." I go to speak, wanting so desperately to put him in his place but he beats me to it, his statement catching me off guard.  
"I'm afraid that if we fall behind too much I shall not have time to make you that chocolate and raspberry parfait that I've been ever so desperate to make you..." I growled at him as he placed a finger to his mouth and sighed, glancing away from me.

As if I didn't know what he was up to! He knew me from the inside out, every little last drop of information that painted my every brain cell. Although I was somewhat oblivious to the way in which the world worked, I knew exactly the way the mind worked. Whether it be a 5 year old child, a 50 year old man or a 5000 year old demon, I knew exactly when someone was trying to manipulate me or my feelings and Sebastian was most definitely. And with sweets no less! He certainly did know me better than I cared for. To the extent where it actually quite pissed me off sometimes.  
He really was a conniving bastard!

Removing the newspaper from the table he set down the tray and sat down on the side of my bed glancing over the front page of the newspaper as I reach over for my freshly brewed cup of tea.

"It's unusually quiet on the city front my Lord. Very peculiar." I nod, sipping on the Wedgewood cup before taking a bite from the crisped bread in my other hand.

"Quite." Just as I lift the toast to my mouth to take another bit, I felt his thumb brush against the corner of his mouth. Flinching, I slap his hand away with my free hand.  
"How dare you touch me so nonchalantly! I'm in my right mind to-" He ignores me and brushes his thumb further along my mouth.

"It's very unbecoming for a young Earl such as yourself to consume food so sloppily. You've got crumbs and honey halfway across your face." His smile turns into a devilish smirk and he cocks his head. Almost immediately I feel a blush come over me, my cheeks heating up considerably.  
I wipe the back of my hand over my mouth, showing him that I can clean my face myself but he continues to shake his head.  
"So uncouth, my Lord." My nose wrinkles and he leans over, pressing my eye patch over my eye and leaning a little closer he ties it fairly tightly around the back of my head, his fingers nimbly working at the straps. He then proceeds in combing my fringe through his fingers, the strands of hair falling neatly over the leather patch.  
"I've never known anyone to wake up in the morning without the need to tidy up their hair. You never fail to astound me, young Master." He removed the tray from my lap as I sipped another mouthful from my cup, crunching on the remnants of the toast before sipping some more tea. Reaching out I placed the half empty cup on the tray before it had become too far for me to reach.

Pushing myself from the bed my bare feet hit the Persian rug that was spread generously across the wooden floor – compliments of Lau. Walking across the room I stretch, my arms high above my head, and yawn, glancing out of the window to the garden below.  
Finnian, the gardener, was down below pruning the hedges. He always did do such a splendid job with the upkeep of my gardens. The flowers were blooming a vibrant spectrum of colours, all different shapes and sizes.  
It all seemed too cheery for my liking.

The nightmare in which I had awoken from had not yet completely dispersed from my mind, the remnants playing upon my nervous system, toying with my emotions.  
The whole thing was becoming rather monotonous. I would go to sleep. I would have a nightmare. I would wake up. Sebastian would be there.  
Every night it was the same routine.

“Sebastian…” I stepped away from the window, and walked back across the rug before collapsing on the edge of the bed, hunched over somewhat as the memories of the nightmare continued to linger, a little longer than they usually do.  
“Please go over the plans for today. I seem to have forgotten what it is that we’re doing…” He whipped my nightdress over the top of my head and proceeded in pulling my shirt over my shoulders, the ruffles of the collar tickling the underside of my neck, so much so that I threw my head back, glancing up at him.

“Well my Lord, firstly there is tea with Viscount Raynham to conclude the business meeting you had with him last month and then we need to head into town to speak to the Scotland Yard fellows about backdated cases that you said that you were going to do on Monday.” Grumbling in a somewhat irate fashion, I lift my leg allowing him to slip my shorts on and sigh, not particularly bothered about having to do unnecessary work.  
“Then we shall retire home just in time for your and Lady Elizabeth’s evening canter. There’s not a doubt in my mind that, that will please the young master greatly.” All he could do was but smile as I shuddered at just the mention of that girl’s name. 

My fiancée; Lady Elizabeth Middleford, happened by my mansion fairly often, usually once, perhaps twice a week even then it being difficult to withstand the ribbons and bows and girlish atmosphere that loomed in every room whilst she was visiting. It, however, displeased me to no end now that she had made a friend out of an unwanted guest of mine which meant that she was around more often than not – much to my displeasure and discomfort.

I willed my nights to be as calm as possible – relaxing somewhat – so that I was able to prepare myself for the semi-sleepless nights that followed. The only time I felt somewhat safe or somewhat calm was when Sebastian was by my side. Only once in my life have I allowed my butler so close to me that it was unnatural and dare I say it, that was the best night’s sleep that I had ever had. I had refrained, however, from allowing him so close to me ever again after the events that occurred post-slumber.

The day progressed sluggishly and I was all but happy to return home to rest, welcoming the evening. Then I recalled that I had promised Lizzy a ride around the grounds that evening. What a way to continue to upset my day.

As Sebastian helped me atop the chestnut brown Trakehner Stallion, I smiled slightly, stroking the mane of the beautiful creature beneath me.

“Now, my Lord, would you like me to accompany the two of you or shall you be alright on a brisk walk around the grounds yourself?” Glancing to Elizabeth, she grins at me, her golden curls falling loosely over her cheeks and shoulders. I could tell from the glint in her eyes that she wasn’t going to want him to come around with us so I saved us both an outburst of extreme proportions deciding against him coming.

“I think that we can manage ourselves Sebastian. Please prepare the dinner for our arrival back home, I’m sure Lizzy must be famished.” She nod then giggled and I felt sick knowing that I had to endure this for another hour or so.

“Oh yes, that would be most wonderful Ciel! Sebastian, for dessert can you make those little chocolate pastry puffs that have cream in the middle, they’re simply divine! And I would love it if you could make-“ There she goes again… Whenever she got excited about something – which was nearly everything – she had a disgusting habit of talking and talking and talking, barely breathing in between words. Another one of her traits that annoyed me somewhat.

Eventually Sebastian took his leave after multiple different requests from Elizabeth and multiple frowns in his direction from me having substitute my chocolate parfait for some stupid bloody profiteroles.  
I turned to Elizabeth as we begin to canter and gripped tightly to the reigns before me, sighing, gritting my teeth as she began talking to the horse.

“Oh Biscuits, you’re just such a darling horse, yes you are. Are we going for a walk round the field? Do you want to do that? Yes, of course you do!” Grimacing, I nudge my horse – Earl Grey, I had so aptly named him – and began to canter, a little further ahead of Lizzy, causing her to stop speaking and catch up with me.  
“Oh Ciel, isn’t this just wonderful!? I do love riding around the grounds with you. It makes me so very happy!”

“Hmm…” I mumbled in agreeance just for the sake of her happiness. I couldn’t bear to hear her crying or ranting and raving yet again.

“I think that we should definitely spend some time after dinner as well because I barely get to spend time with you because you’re always with Sebastian doing important ‘man’ stuff. I think that we should maybes go to my room and I can do your hair and dress you up! We are meant to be going to that dance next weekend as well, for the Baron’s daughter’s birthday. I want to find something adorable for you to wear that will match what I’m wearing. I’m sure that we’ll both look lovely in matching outfits, don’t you think?” My eyes are widened as I stare at her uncontrollably, her lack of breathing between sentences still something that she needed to work on.

“I-Uh well…” She knew full well that I hated going to social gatherings yet to keep the peace I had to accompany her.  
“Sh-Shall we go for a gallop? I feel this is a little too boring going this slow.” And without waiting for an answer never mind answering her questions, I crack the reigns, the horse taking off almost immediately. She managed to catch up, however, a grin on her face as though I was challenging her.

“I’ll bet that I can beat you round the grounds and back to the stables! If I win, I get to dress you up!” Raising my eyebrow, I felt a little smirk tug at the corner of my mouth. Oh how one did enjoy a good challenge.

“And if I win?” I pondered for a moment, thinking of the best possible outcome for me. Silence. Perfect.  
“If I win you have to go home to your mother for the week.” Huffing, she glared at me.

“But I promised Mey-Rin that we would-“

“A deal’s a deal Elizabeth! Now, I do believe I was in the proceeds of-“ Cracking the reigns again, I took off, grinning as I did so.  
“Winning!” I shouted back to her, already further ahead than I could have ever imagined.

Again she managed to catch up to me, her laughter and snide comments always present by my side.  
I would not lose this. I was going to win if it was the last thing I did!

Urging Earl Grey on, I had managed to get a steady lead in front of her and I knew deep down that I was going to win this. I was desperate to win this. The mansion was in view and I was no further than 300 metres from the stables when the most unfortunate thing happened across my path.  
A black cat. I made a mental note in that brief second to incapacitate Sebastian the next chance I got.  
Bloody cats.

It was dark.  
The only sound I could hear was a rhythmic ‘tha, dump’ repeatedly.  
The only feeling I could feel in my entire body was that of a sharp shooting pain wrestling with the left side of my body, my arm predominantly.  
The only thing I could smell was dirt. Dirt mixed with blood.  
The only thing I could taste is the burning, acidic taste of bile in my mouth, vomit having being expelled from my stomach.  
The only thing I could see was a black, gaping nothingness, void of any light, any movement and any colour, much like the raven coloured hair of my butler. Much like the deathly colour of his fingernails. Much like the permanent colour of the Faustian mark imprinted upon the back of his hand.  
The hand that within what feels like seconds, is pressed so tenderly against my cheek. The hand that is curled so tightly around my waist, holding me securely against a warm, soft torso. And then it’s dark.

Oh so dark.

I awaken, the darkness still consuming me, only to find that it was now deep into the night, the lonely flicker of a candle the only source of reality, telling me of the time of day.

“My Lord?” I turned my head a little further, the silhouette of my butler sat in one of the chairs next to the flame playing on my mind.

“Hnn-GAHH!” I tried to move but I couldn’t the only thing I accomplish is causing me more pain.  
“M-My arm. I-I can’t move my arm Sebastian…” Tears began to cascade down my cheeks. They were tears of shock, was what I would say if he had asked. I would never admit to having cried because of the immense pain. I had felt a pain worse than that, yet here I was, cold, salty tears trickling down my face.

“You’ve had a little accident, my Lord. Poor Lady Elizabeth was so worried about you. She’s spent the best half of the night in here. Didn’t even have any of the profiteroles that I had specially made for her… I’ve not so long since tucked her into bed.”

“A-A little accident!? Since when was-HAHH!” Clenched shut, my eyes still leaked tears, the mass onslaught of emotion overwhelming.

“You’ve fractured your arm in several different places my Lord and broken several ribs. You took quite a fall from Earl Grey. Something seemed to have spooked him somewhat.” He chuckled and I choked out a sob, anger not feeling like a strong enough word to describe what I felt towards his unsympathetic coldness.

“I’m lying here in god damn agony and all you can do is sit there and laugh about a stupid bloody horse! Sebastian, I order you right now, do something about this pain. I cannot bear it any longer!” He smiles and leans over to the candle before whispering softly.

“Yes, my Lord…” Blowing the flame out with a small puff, all is silent and I see nothing.

“Sebastian, I thought I told you that I wanted yo-oomph…” A warmth radiates from above me and I shudder unpleasantly as said warmth is pressed against my lips. Shaking my head out from whatever it is, I gasp, taking a large gulp of air.  
“What in God’s name are you doing man!?” His voice enters my ear from the side, his heated breath tickling the cartilage.

“I’m stopping you from feeling any pain, my Lord.”

“B-by k-kiss-“ I fail to finish the sentence, his breath moving, washing warmly over my shoulder before feeling something warm once again but this time being coupled with something wet. His tongue. He was running his tongue over my shoulder, dipping down across my clavicle.  
“S-Sebastian what do you think you’re-ahhnn!” He shifts the covers down my body, his mouth following the material swiftly down, before taking my left nipple between his lips, his teeth nipping gently. My good arm, as an automatic reaction, reaches out and I grab a fistful of hair as he continues to work his tongue over my skin.  
“This is-it’s wrong Sebastian. I wanted you to take the pain away, n-not make me feel so sinful.” He still does not speak, his mouth continuing to move, darting over my skin until he reaches a little further down.

It’s a strange sensation that I feel next. Not his lips moving but his tongue, licking softly across the base of my ribcage before running the tip over each individual bone that protruded in a skeletal like way underneath my skin.

“How does that feel, my Lord? Tell me where the pain is and I will disperse it with my saliva.” I groaned, asking no questions and mumbled something about my arm to find that he had already attached himself to my shoulder, moving further and further down until he had covered the entire arm with his oral secretion.  
“How about now? Is that better young master?” I nodded, whimpering at the new sensation that had been aroused.

“Yes, i-it feels so much better already Sebastian.” He shifts up the bed once more and I can feel him right beside my face, it being too dark to depict anything.

“I’m afraid that I’m not done yet, my Lord. I have one more thing that I need to do to allow the bones to heal quickly.” I shudder involuntarily and sigh, turning my head toward the direction of his voice.

“Wh-What’s that?” Again, I feel his lips press against mine and I back off immediately, growling.  
“How is kissing me going to heal me!? I refuse Sebastian, I’m not going to-“ He cuts me off, his body and his lips pressing simultaneously against my own.

Forcefully, his tongue breaks that barrier that is my lips and I feel his hot, wet tongue rub gently against mine. Unintentionally I groan into the kiss, the groan being that I want him to get off of me, yet he misreads it and kisses me more passionately, if that’s even possible.  
It’s at that point that I feel my already warm face become even warmer, his saliva seeming to be a kind of drug in trying to seduce me as well as trying to heal me.  
His lips, parting from mine, curve into a smile and his nose brushes over mine gently as he remains close.

“I need as much of my bodily fluids inside you as possible. It has a healing effect and applying externally doesn’t work as fast. It has cured you of the pain for now, but for it to heal as quickly as I would like for you to heal, I need it to be either applied directly or as near to direct as possible.” I could feel my face on fire now, this time a result of his words and not the euphoric drug that was his saliva.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine if you just keep applying your saliva to me…” Blushing, I cringe at my own words, not quite believing that they’re leaving my mouth. I had just given him permission to pretty much spread his spittle over me.  
Attempting to sit up, I cry out. As much as he had done to numb it, the pain was still there deep down.

“My Lord!” His hand slips down my back and pulls me into an upright, seated position. I wince as he turns me over onto my stomach but do not question his actions.  
“My Lord, allow me to make it all better…” His hands slip across my shoulder blades and I feel him climb atop me, his groin rest gently on my back, not putting his full weight on me.

“A-Ahh, Sebastian, what are you doing!? I’m not a bloody horse so get the hell off of me! I’ve had enough of riding for a lifetime!” Sighing, my face finds itself buried in the pillow as his cotton-clad hands begin kneading the skin just above the bottom of my shoulder blades, before working their way down my spine gently.  
“I just-“ The words fail to come to me as the soothing hand movements take over and he begins working his way all over my back, circling and rubbing, massaging me softly.

“How does it feel, my Lord? Do you want me to stop or shall I continue?” I don’t reply, my face firmly embedded into the soft, feather filled pillow before me.

He continues, nonetheless and into it incorporates his lips, trailing small, wet kisses down my back, spreading more and more of his saliva over me.  
Quite soon, the pain had begun to disappear completely and I was able to move a little freely without having to worry about it hurting. It was at that point that Sebastian had come to a complete halt, his lips still attached to my neck, sucking gently, his hands clamped firmly around my hips.

“My Lord…” He kisses the underside of my ear before flicking his tongue cheekily over the base of my earlobe.  
“For the remedy to be complete I need to give you one last injection of fluids and then you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“Hnnn…” I allow my head to fall back as to allow him more access to my neck.

“Will you allow me to fill you with my bodily fluids?” I sigh heavily and mutter an acceptance of some sort, not caring anymore, the pain having completely subsided being replaced only with immense pleasure.  
He shuffled a little above me and after a moment or so I felt something warm, somewhat sticky against my back before he hooked his thumbs into my briefs, slipping them down ever so slightly.

“S-Sebastian, w-what’s the meaning of this?” He moves his hips slightly, pressing himself against my exposed cheeks, gyrating his hips back and forth, his length wedged neatly between them.

“The final injection of my bodily fluids, young master. I did say before, though I did not say how I would do so. You agreed to this, so I imagined it to be alright.” The pressure of his body against mine increased and I could feel him rub-rubbing so hard against my entrance.

“Ngghahh!” My legs were forced open as he slot one knee in between them, assuming the position in between my thighs from where he was straddling but a moment ago.

His hands slipped from my waist and rest gently atop my thighs, his thumbs still moving in a circular motion, massaging the skin around that area before moving to my buttocks. Massaging that specific area he gently spread my cheeks slightly each time his thumbs had made a full rotation. I could feel an almighty shudder rise from the depths of my stomach at the intimate contact and moaned, the worst possible noise I could have ever imagined to make.

“Don’t worry, my Lord. This won’t hurt a bit…” One thumb he used to part my cheeks again, the other hand guiding his massively throbbing length to my entrance. I could feel him gently pushing and I groaned indecently as he did so. Moaning this time in pleasure for what he was about to do, for him to continue as the feeling began to grow. The desperate need for him escalating.

He continued to rub the tip of his length against me, the massive excess of pre-come acting as some form of lubricant, allowing him to enter me a lot easier than just going straight for it.  
It wasn’t an easy entrance, it took him several attempts, him needing to stretch me a little further and me backing out as his head reached too far inside me, the feeling so immense I didn’t know whether I wanted to cry out in pleasure or cry out in pain.  
His hands continued to slip and slide up and down my back, massaging my skin as I tried to cope with the unnatural filling of my anal passage, calming me down to no extent.  
His fingertips traced patterns over my horripilated skin, shivers consuming me at the glorious feeling, internally and externally as he moved within me and moved out.

I wanted him to stop. My pride wanted him to stop.  
But the feeling was too strong. My heart urged him to continue, urged him to make me feel good. Make me feel better.  
The pain, I had duly noted, had disappeared completely, immense pleasure replacing it and consuming me.  
I did not want the feeling to ever subside. If I could have spoken, I would have ordered him never to stop. Never to cease making me feel as good as I was feeling right now.  
Alas, all good things come to an end and I found my body reacting in such a sickening, violent way that it repulsed me that I could possibly react like that.  
While it was Sebastian who was supposed to be the one excreting bodily fluids within me, I found myself, too, depositing my own batch over my fresh, linen sheets simultaneously.  
Removing himself from me ever so slowly, his arms reached over me, pulling a fresh, clean sheet around my shuddering body, wrapping his arms gently around me, being ever so cautious of my injured arm.

“Sweet dreams my Lord. May you sleep in comfort tonight.” I sighed, somewhat contented and found my eyes falling shut of their own accord, the feeling of bliss clashing with that of tiredness. Falling into a deep sleep, no doubt filled with nightmares to follow.

It seemed like forever I was asleep, the warmth of Sebastian making me feel safe, warding off any fiendish imagery that dare enter my mind during my slumber, making it the first night in the longest time that had not dreamt.  
I could have continued sleeping another few hours at least but a shrill cry caused me to awaken, my eyes opening in slow motion, everything a little hazy as I process the light.

“CIEL! Oh my darling Ciel you are awake!” I could never describe exactly how much I hated that raucous voice of my fiancée’s.  
“I was so worried. Sebastian said he would take good care of you! I tried to stay awake until you woke up but I was so sleepy that I just couldn’t keep my eyes open for a moment longer. Forgive me.” My head hurt. Her incessant screeching just continued, going on and on and on.  
“How is your arm anyways? Sebastian said that it was just dislocated and that you had just sprained your wrist. How’s the bruising on your ribs as well?” Raising an eyebrow, I glanced over at Sebastian who just stood there, his eyes closed, a smile upon his great, big, fat, ugly face.

“Oh I feel wonderful, thank you Lizzy. I was so sure I had broken something.” Continuing, I glared at Sebastian, balling my fists, clenching them tightly.

“Oh no, don’t be silly! You just banged your head that’s all! Sebastian said that you’ll be fine in a couple of days!”

“Oh, he did now, did he?”

“Yes! I made you a little flower rosette this morning before you woke up so that you’d feel better! Let me go and get you it!” And with that she pranced on her merry little way out of the room.

“Young master, I can explain…” Sebastian stood scratching his head, laughing nervously and I picked up the nearest thing to me; a book sat atop my bedside table, launching it at him manically.

“You BASTARD!”

My butler.  
He was conniving. He was ludicrously devilish.  
He was dead meat when I got my hands on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please check out my other writings if you have time! ^.^


End file.
